I'll always wait for you
by Eris. Godess of Chaos
Summary: This is to all the Veterans out there. Anyone who had someone close to them go to war, listen as Hermione deals with it all.


**Hey!!! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated Silence in a while! Its just with midterms and my mom getting her back dislocated its been pretty hectic! But I'm definantly getting a chapter of that up tomorrow! :) **

**Alrighty ya'll know the usual. I don't own any charecters from the Harry Potter series. Oh yah and everyone lives in this! Just because i say so! So I really hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

Silent tears ran down Hermione's cheeks, _He has to be alive, he has to! _It had been years, years since the death of Hermione's parents, years since she moved in with her uncle and aunt in the U.S., and years since she fell in love with him.

"Please you guys! I know that the war is over and you want nothing to do with the muggle one, but I really want to go see the troops!"

"Hermione!" Ron spoke "Why the hell would we want to go see American troops? They're bloody American!"

"Honestly, 'Mione, we really don't want to get up" but Harry was cut off, by Ginny's glare, and he quickly corrected himself, "but of course, we'll come with you."

"Thank you, I'm afraid of… Well, never mind that but I just need you guys there," Hermione smiled to them.

Ginny looked at the girl she considered her sister, and she knew, she knew, that Hermione was preparing herself to get hurt.

"Well, if she wants us to go, then we might as well take the whole order!" Ron being the prat he was decided that this was indeed what they needed to do.

As Harry began to laugh he noticed the annoyance of Ginny, and shot her an inquiring look.

"You idiots!" she seethed "Hermione's preparing herself; she's preparing herself to get hurt! She's asking us to come, because she needs our support! You two have been her best friends for years! You've defeated Voldemort together! But you can't see that she's losing hope about something!"

But when Harry had realized the reality of the situation that had his girlfriend worried it was too late. A laughing Sirius and Ron were talking about what pranks to pull tomorrow and to tell them not to would be a fruitless attempt.

"Gin, how, how do you know?" He asked softly.

"Her eyes Harry and the fact that she spent most of last night crying would be it."

Suddenly the clock rang to tell the time, it was now twelve a.m.

"Sweet Merlin, is that the time already? Off to bed with the two of you! It would seem that all of us are going to go see the troops tomorrow, so we must be up bright and early!" A fumbling Mrs. Weasley said as she pushed them up the stairs.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Harry heard Ginny mutter softly.

The next morning came to fast for Hermione. _I'm not ready, _she clutched the letters close to her chest, tears made their way down her cheeks, _I'm not ready, five months he hasn't written back to me, it's been a month since his war ended, this is my last chance, he has to be there, or a letter, maybe he got hurt and can't travel, but he has to be there, he has to._

Ginny Weasley walked up the stairs to call her sister down to breakfast but what she found wasn't even close to what she expected. It was Hermione, but she was broken, Ginny had never seen Hermione cry, she was always the strong one, even after she was tortured Hermione always carried through, but today, she could hear her sobbing, and along with it she could hear Hermione's breathless pleas.

"Please…. Please be alive…"

Ginny felt a tear run down her own cheek, she had seen Hermione's constant letter writing in the past years, every night right after dinner she would write and read whatever those letters said. She would laugh and cry with them, she would breathe in her essence in them, and know she had a good guess what this was about. The letters, the constant writing, her need to go to the airport today, whoever it was, they had a hold on Hermione that not even Harry and Ron had.

Silently Ginny wiped her tears and knocked on the door. "Hey Hermione! Come on! We have to eat breakfast before we leave! The others are downstairs already!"

"I' m on my way Ginny!" Ginny heard the noise of Hermione walking around, _She needs time, she needs to get dressed, I just hope, that whoever it is, they don't hurt her, Hermione doesn't deserve that, and she never will._

Ginny walked down the stairs silently entering the dining room where everyone was waiting on Hermione.

"Where is she Ginny? I'm hungry!" Ron complained, which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Harry.

"She's coming down in a second. Honestl-" but Ginny was cut off by Hermione's shout.

"Has anyone seen my keys? I swear they were here a second ago!"

"Yah they're down here 'Mione!" someone shouted between them all.

As they saw Hermione come down they couldn't believe their eyes. Hermione was actually dressed up. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a fawn tank top with a dark brown scarf, brown and fawn ballet shoes, her hair was cascading down her back in perfect curls, and she was carrying a shoulder bag, it was light brown with beads and pins all over it.

"Now,"

"Tell us dear Hermione!"

"Why is it that you'll dress up"

"For some American troops"

"But you won't dress up for us"

"The best looking,"

"Most charming men,"

"Any girl could ever meet?"

The twins chorused putting their arms around Hermione.

"Boys!" she hissed getting out of their arms, "I am not dressed up! Do I look like I'm dressed up! The only difference today is, I'm wearing a scarf and a tank, that and I actually used that potion that you two gave me for my hair."

As everyone was taking in her appearance she sat down and began to eat breakfast.

"So Hermione! Guess what we did this morning!" Sirius commanded her giddily.

At this Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked towards Remus for hints, receiving none she turned to him and replied,

"I sincerely have no idea. Why don't you tell me?"

"We, meaning everyone in the order made posters for the troops!" as he showed her the posters, and as he laughed her smile faded, _Go home? That's what they're trying to do! The idiot thinks it's a joke. _Hermione smiled sadly and said.

"Well I suppose that's what they're trying to do anyway. Go home and see the kids they haven't seen for so long, assure their family that they're actually alive. You know Sirius, I get it, it's a joke, we've already been through the war, everyone made it out alive, everything's getting better. Well want to know something else. This is exactly like the final battle. Everything is over and done with, but no one knows whose alive and whose not. No one knows whose injured, nothing because there's no magic list that can give you relief, I want to go there today Sirius because the most happiness anyone can experience is going to be on someone's face today, and so is the most misery. So, how about we change the message? Let's see…. Welcome back should do well."

And with that Hermione changed the sign with her wand and everyone pondered what she said, until Kingsley spoke up "Well, I think that's one of the most human things I've heard in a while." Immediately everyone agreed and went on eating but out of the corner of their eyes, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the Twins, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and countless others noticed the lone tear droplet that made its way down Hermione's face.

Everyone continued eating, now genuinely excited about welcoming the troops back from war, as they once were themselves. But Hermione she kept on chanting, repeating, hoping, that the man that she was waiting for would be there. That he hadn't died in the fight, that everything was going to be okay, _Please, please Dear Gods, let him be alive, even if he doesn't love me, even if he never wants to see me again, let him be there. _

"'Mione? Do we get to drive in your car today?" Charlie and Bill asked excitedly, they had both found a fetish for cars when Hermione had began to search for her own.

She laughed, "Why not? But then we better get going it's parked in a parking garage about a block or two away from here."

At this point everyone was done eating and beginning to prepare apparate somewhere around the airport.

"Harry, Ginny, you guys wanted to come in the car too right?"

"Yah," Ginny said following her, she gestured Harry and soon enough they were all outside of the door.

"Hey Hermione, you mind if Remus comes with us too?" Harry asked looking at her with a gaze so strong that Hermione had to look away.

"No problem, come on, we're going to be late." No one pointed out to Hermione that in reality there was an hour and a half left before the plane even landed, and when Charlie was about to, Harry pulled both Weasley brothers, Charlie and Bill aside and told them softly that they expected that Hermione was preparing herself to get hurt and it would be best if they stayed silent.

The walk to the car garage was a silent one, and Hermione continued her chanting, she continued fighting her tears, and she continued to try to keep her hopes down.

She smiled at them all as she turned to enter the car, she was grateful for the fact that no one commented on her car other than Bill's whistle. She couldn't talk right now. Everyone immediately settled into the car as Hermione put the key in, they all watched her, but she as oblivious to them. They knew.

They continued silently for some time, just looking outside, when suddenly the radio turned on, and Hermione recognized the song, it was Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**_

"_Mya, I will always be on your side. Remember that."_

"_But Jason, my parents are dead, I'm going to some school for witches and wizard and you aren't going to be there. How am I going to get through this?"_

_An eleven year old Hermione looked up at the thirteen year old boy with dirty blonde hair. There were tears swimming in her eyes and some in his too. He was losing his best friend, the one he told everything to, since they were both in diapers, and after she had moved to the U.S. with her uncle they had only gotten closer. _

"_Look at me," he commanded softly, "I swear to you, I will always write to you every evening, seven to eight, and you, you will receive the owl? Is that what it is? The next day and you will write that same day after dinner with for my response, as well as by sending the letters you write every night as well."_

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh**_

Na na na na na na na

"_Goodbye Jason,"_

"_I'll see you next summer Mya, I will always wait for you."_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't**_

"_I have friends here, but they're nothing compared to you…."_

"_I know what you mean, the stables have new horses, and Nirbi gave birth to a very healthy little boy, what should we name him Mya?"_

"_I've always liked the name Spirit for a horse…. I miss you Jason, I wish you were here, I'll be home in a month Jason, then we have summer together."_

"_Seems far away doesn't it, but don't worry you won't have to catch up to anything with any of us here, you know everything through our letters.."_

"_Well, of course I do! Just as you know everything here, we live through one another Jason!"_

_**Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

"_Do I have to go back?"_

"_It would be a bit weird if you randomly stopped coming to school after three years huh? And plus, you have to find a way to help that Harry boy…that stupid idiot from.."_

"_What did you say Jason? Awww, don't tell me your jealous? Well now that I think of it, you're right you know. I should focus Harry more, I may not get to write to you this year as much…"_

_At this point Hermione was being chased around by Jason and he tackled her to the ground tickling her mercilessly._

"_Say you'll write." "hmm hmm" "Say it!" _

_Hermione's laughter filled the air around them, "Fine, fine! I'll write"_

"_Hermione?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Promise me something? Promise me you'll always be mine? Promise me, promise me you'll never leave me for anyone in the wizarding world? Please"_

_At this point Hermione turned over so she was on top of him. She looked in his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen before, she had a guess on why but she wasn't necessarily sure._

"_I promise you, Jason, but why?"_

"_I.. I love you Mya. You've become what I look forward to. The times we spend on the beach, or when you sit there just reading, I love how you don't even move a muscle when I want to sketch you, I love the wonder in your eyes when you learn something new or you tell me something…. Mya I can't lose you to some guy who I can't even fight!"_

"_Jason, I'm yours as long as you can wait for me to come home."_

"_I'll always wait for you."_

_**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
**_

"_I can't wait to come home Jason, can you believe I'm sixteen? The toad in pink is gone, and Sirius actually lived! But there's something bothering you. I now there is. I miss you Jason. And I promise you, whatever it is, I will always love you. And I will always be yours."_

"_My muse, how is it you read me so well? Never mind that, I'm glad your fifth year is almost over! I have news to tell you! But it can wait till you come, anyway have you heard of the war? In the muggle world that is?"_

"_Jason, no I hadn't thanks for telling me? Is anyone enlisting?"_

"_All of the boys are, Mya. And so am I. We…."_

"_If you're sure. Jason, I, I can't write to you for awhile. I'll talk to you alone first thing when I get home…."_

_**And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by**_

"_Uncle, can I talk to Jason please?"_

"_Of course." _

"_Mya, I…. I have to do this, I have to defend our country, it's just like you have to help Harry and pull all of these dangerous stunts. I can't ask you to stop because it would make you choose. But I can go fight too, for a world where everyone can stand up for freedom."_

_Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks, and she fell into his arms._

"_Will you still write? I can still be yours right? I love you! Oh, Merlin, Jason, what am I going to do without you?"_

"_Of course I'll write! I swore it to you, just as you swore to me, every day seven to eight. Well, the times might change but I will still write. I love you! So much, and my love I have no idea how I'm going to function without you either."_

"_When are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Stay with me?"_

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back**_

"_Goodbye Jason."_

"_Wait for me, Mya? Wait for me and don't give up on me?"_

"_I will always wait for you."_

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...**_

"_Jason? It's been a while, but it's alright, you continue fighting you hear me? I miss you. And I love you. It seems I won't be able to write to you for a while either, since we have to go hunting. But I promise you my love, I will never give up on you."_

"_My muse, please stay safe and alive! It's at times like these I really wish I was a wizard so I could protect you…."_

"_Jason, it's been a month now, please just send word when you can. I don't know if you've gotten my last letter but we won our war. Please go win yours and come home. I'll always wait for you…"__  
__**  
Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you**_

"_Where are you Jason?"_

There were tears running down Hermione's cheeks when she pulled into the parking lot, but no one said anything instead they all silently got out. Ginny slowed her pace down to meet Hermione's and she whispered softly,

"There's someone you're waiting for isn't there?"

The only response she got from Hermione was a soft nod and more tears, when Hermione felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"'Mione, whatever happens, I promise that you that I will always be there, along with Ginny, and so will Ron, he's just being a goof for now." Harry smiled softly at her.

Hermione leaned into him as she joined the crowd of others who had flown from America to see their family sooner than the others. It seemed like forever when the first veteran came down the pathway. Immediately cheering erupted from the crowds and everyone from the Order began screaming and shouting. The Twins were whistling and Sirius and Ron were jumping up and down. But the face that Hermione was searching for did not show up.

An hour had past, the mood was bright and there were very few weeping families, but Hermione was still waiting. Tears were beginning to form once again, but then she saw the lady that carried the list of the troops, and like a snitch Hermione wasn't seen again until she made it near enough to talk to her.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes," the woman responded rudely but when she saw Hermione's face and her unshed tears she continued in a remarkably calm voice, "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if there were any letters or any word of Jason Carmichael."

The older black haired lady checked through the list, but then looked up and sadly nodded a no,

"I'm sorry but there's been nothing special about him here."

Hermione held back a sob as she thanked and turned away from the lady. She was openly crying now. _He's gone. He's gone. He's…. he's gone. _

Hermione's tears didn't stop even when Fred and George approached her. They looked at her in shock and held her close to them.

"What's wrong Hermione?" they asked, but Ginny beat them to it, and pulled Hermione into a hug of her own,

"He's gone Ginny. He's gone." She whispered over and over again into Ginny's embrace and soon enough she had been pulled from Ginny and into the two others who had now become her everything.

"Shhhh, come on now Mione. You'll get through this, I know you will." Ron whispered to her softly.

"But why? Why isn't he here?"

No one had answer to that until a voice behind them spoke up.

"Maybe because he wanted to surprise you and you're just making it really hard for him!" A man with dirty blonde hair, a cocky smile and in and army uniform spoke loudly.

"JASON!" Hermione screamed, with an instance they were laughing, and he was swinging her around. Their lips met and everyone could see the joy radiating off them. Then suddenly he put her down, got on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Hermione, you and I have known each other for longer than forever! We live through one another in two different worlds! Hermione my muse! You are my reason, my life, and the woman I love! Will you marry me?"

The entire airport went silent listening for her answer, and the order along with most of Jason's fellow colleges were standing near them, when they heard a soft whisper escape from Hermione's lips.

"Yes, Yes, YES!"

Clapping could be heard from around the hall and cat calls were given from almost every other person. Jason once again lifted Hermione and kissed her passionately, and when they both were catching up on their breaths, completely oblivious to everyone else, Jason whispered softly.

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

"I will always wait for you."

* * *

**WHAT'D YAH THINK? WHAT'D YAH THINK? WHAT'D YA THINK? This was my tribute to any family who had someone near them go to war and I hope that all of your families come home safe and sound too. PLease Please Please REVIEW! Go On! Hit the little green button. I Know you want too...... Come on.... I'll give you cookies.... PLEASE**


End file.
